


Just Put Your Skin, Baby, On My Skin

by misfitroo



Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: A little gross - Freeform, Deepthroating, Egobang - Freeform, Fairly short, M/M, Polygrumps, Switch!Arin, face fucking, messy blowjobs, misfitroo, sub!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: This was written almost year ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Put Your Skin, Baby, On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written almost year ago.

Wow. That was all that was going through Arin’s mind. Wow. His boy toy of almost two years, yet again, seduced him into bed. Wearing that Rush shirt a fan gave and ratty boxers that couldn’t hold his pulsing erection.

Arin was naked. Dan just couldn’t take it and he was the one who tore Arin’s clothes off. Its like he had no say in the matter of who’s gonna be the slut. And it was clear to see, he was the one, no question.

Dan placed one hand on Arin’s chest as he continued to grind against the grump’s crotch. Fuck. Just do it you bastard.

Finally, as if a prayer was answered, Danny tore off his piece of shit boxers and pulled his shirt back over his head, almost as fast as he put it on every morning.

Finally Danny’s slightly ungroomed thigh hair tickled Arin’s bare thighs, just how he liked it. A large drop of precum slid its way down Arin’s shaft down to his balls. Danny shuffled to his knees and licked the hot liquid off before it got a chance to disappear into the bedsheets.

Danny’s tongue slid back up the shaft and his lips engulfed his tip with a small hum. “Mnnnnm…” Arin squeaked. Danny’s response was to close his eyes completely and take more of him in slowly. Short, frantic gasps erupted out of Arin as Danny attempted to deep-throat his erection. Danny gradually picked up speed, erupting with gulps and wet, slurping sounds. Just like the porn stars did it.

Arin simply reveled in the feeling but Danny wanted more. His hands worked his way up the bed and grabbed onto Arin’s. He guides them to his curly, unkempt, hair. Arin gripped his hair and pulled his head further down on his cock. After a few attempts of getting Danny to the base of his cock, Arin’s hands gripped his head tightly and held pulled it even further down until his throat erupted with spittle and cum.

Danny released with plenty of exasperated breaths. The sexy action kept repeating itself until Dan’s face splashed a bright crimson and his chin was covered in spit and cum. Arin was close. Just one more time.

Danny gulped down the last bit of his cock and gripped Arin’s thighs tightly as he sucked the life out of his cock. Arin’s moans turned into screams and squeals as he came deep into Dan’s mouth. Sickening noises came from Danny’s throat as he attempted to swallow his huge load. But his throat couldn’t take much more. He choked on his cock and drooled Arin’s load all over his chin, Arin’s cock and the bed.

The noise Danny made was irresistible. He coughed and gasped for air as Arin came down from his orgasm. His eyes, lidded and cloudy, fluttered shut and Danny tried to finally catch his breath. His sweaty neck stuck itself to Arin’s thigh. The concept was gross, but Arin wouldn’t have it any other way.

After a final deep breath, Danny fluttered off into a deep sleep. Arin would soon do the same but not before sweeping Dans hair out of his face and cooing to him softly, “I love you”.


End file.
